warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:TwoBlade35
'DAS IST KEINE DISKUSSIONSSEITE, ES IST EIN SANDWICH!' frame|left|DU BIST AUF MEINER DISKUSSIONSSEITE?! thumb|320px|Bild bitte NICHT löschen! Es ist extra hier Willkommen im WaCa-Wiki. LG Honey 15:28, 19. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Hi Blade, du hast mich ja immer noch nicht zu deinen Freunden geschrieben. LG Biene 15:44, 9. Mai 2012 (UTC) Chat Hallo TwoBlade, danke für deinen Hinweis, verwarnt sie, wenn sie es dass nächste Mal wieder machen sollte. LG 14:31, 25. Mai 2012 (UTC) Skype Meine Eltern haben gesagt, dass ich mir kein Mikro kaufen darf ;( ;(! Das ist sooooooo blöd. Und meine dumme PSP hat auch keine Kamera! ;( LG, deine Ok, danke! Wie viel kostet denn diese PSP? LG Biene 08:18, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) schau mal auf Amazon.de oder im Saturn/Media Markt/etc. TwoBlade 08:26, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)Twoblade auf Amazon.de im bundle mit Invizimals die verlorenen Stämme 67,27 Euro ;( TwoBlade 08:29, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)Blade Man, das erlauben mir meine Eltern nie! ;( ich hab ja schon ne PSP und ich kann ja nicht sagen, dass ich die neue PSP nur wegen dem Spiel will. ;( trotzdem vielen Dank für deine Tipps! LG, deine Biene 08:40, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) nein, die Kamera steckst du einfach in die PSP oben rein, da wo die USB schnittstelle istTwoBlade 09:01, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Ein IPod Touch, mhh ich hab ja ein IPad, da kann ich mir ja Skype hochladen! :D LG *knuddle* Biene 09:08, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Super! Und übrigens: wie macht ihr das mit diesen signaturen, den coolen? TwoBlade 09:10, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Siggi Die Siggi bekommst du von smara, aber seit einigen Wochen macht sie das so, dass man die Siggi nur ab 200 sinnvollen Bearbeitungen bekommt. ;( Aber ich glaub du schaffst das! LG Biene 09:19, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ok, schaue mal ob es hier noch was zutun gibt TwoBlade 09:36, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hast du schon einen Spruch, für deine Siggi? ja TwoBlade 09:47, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Welchen???? Wenn ich fragen darf^^ Biene 09:47, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) ,,Möge die Dunkelheit dich führen'' Der passt zu mir^^ TwoBlade 09:53, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC)'' Find ich auch! Wie findest du meine? cool! TwoBlade 09:57, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Danke! Ich schreib grad selber ne Geschichte, und da sagt das Buntstern (verstorbene Mutter von Bienenflügel) zu ihr^^ LG Biene 09:58, 27. Mai 2012 (UTC) Drachenblut Ich hass mich jetzt das ist hässssssssssssslliiccchhhhhh!!!!!!!*schlag mich* Naja, es wäre dir wahrscheinlich leichter gefallen wenn du ihn von der Seite gezeichnet hättest. Drachenstern Hi ich habe dir Drachenstern gemalt. Ich hoffe er sieht so aus, wie du dir vorgestellt hast :) LG Wolfsfell 08:41, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Wind Hi ich bins Windheart(...). Da du viel am Computer zu sein scheinst, frag ich mal dich. Die Seite sagt immer mein Kennwort sei falsch, habs schon mit allen möglichen Groß- und Kleinschreibungsvarianten probiert. Gibts da nen Trick? Irgendwelche Einstellungen die man beachten muss? Irgendwas mit Cookies? Danke im Voraus. Hi wind, das ist wirklich ein blödes Problem, vertauschst du vll. einen Buchstaben, oder du musst einen klein lassen, den du normalerweiße immer groß machst? TwoBlade 18:24, 11. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Klappt nicht hat sich vermutlich wer eingehäckt denk ich, Passwort erraten oder sonst was (das Passwort war ehrlich gesagt viel zu leicht). Ich hab keine e-Mail Adresse ich blöder Fellball und hocke jetzt wirklich mit dem Hintern in den Brommbeeren. Ich muss Aki davon überzeugen, wer ich bin und dachte ich lass mir eine Frage stellen, die nur ich, die echte Wind(...), beantworten kann. Vielleicht hast du ja nen Fragenvorschlag? Wär echt bescheuert wenn so ein blöder Idiot da was geändert hat ich habe es jetzt bestimmt 100-mal versucht, vorwärts, rückwerts und mit doppeltem Salto, es läuft nix. which user has the two-blade in the name and the darkness in the soul? Das ist ne gute Frage, und du müsstest die Antwort auch wissen TwoBlade 13:49, 12. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Von Dragon Hallo erst mal. Ich habe ein neues wiki gegründet. Es handelt über Dragonball. Wenn du willst kannst du ruhig kommen. Dragonball mega wiki Ich bin kein Fan der Serie, und ich kenne mich auch nicht damit aus, tut mir leid TwoBlade 07:46, 17. Jun. 2012 (UTC) Hier ist esJacky711 18:56, 5. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Für dich ^^ Hey Blade, Hier hab ich mal Drachenkralle (-stern) für dich gemacht. LG - 17:56, 18. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Hey Blade, ich versuche mich jetzt auch mal in Siggis machen und wollte fragen, ob du mein erster Kunde sein willst? Du musst mir (wenn du willst) Farbe, Spruch und Schriftart nennen. LG, deine So, fertig, ich hoffe sie gefällt dir: LG, deine Biene (Diskussion) 16:37, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Nein, leider nicht. Was ist denn los? Ich habe gestern die neuigkeit nicht mitbekommen... LG- Biene (Diskussion) 17:51, 19. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Warum nicht? Bitte, sag es mir! Ich kann nicht mehr in den Chat... Oh, ehm, was sagt man dazu ^^ ich habe euch doch gesagt, ihr passt echt gut zusammen. Warum darfst du die Siggi nicht nutzen??? LG- Biene (Sorry, war gerade nicht angemeldet) Was für'n Mist -.- ich wollte dass eigentlich ohne diese Regel machen... Biene BiLd ^^ hab mir gedacht,ich mal dir mal ein bildchen xD ich hoffe es gefällt dir GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 00:19, 21. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen-etwas zu spät^^ Hi Blade!Du wolltest ja ein Bild .Ich habs schon gestern gemacht aber ich hab vergessen dirs auf die diski zu machen^^Immerhin is es fertig :) Sandstern (Diskussion) 07:57, 22. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hi :D wollte dir auch mal ein Bild machen =) Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ LG Habicht Bild Hey blade,ich hab es versucht...naja...ich hoffe es gefällt dir! büld ich hoffe,es gefällt dir ;) GLG Sprenkelfeuer (Diskussion) 17:34, 26. Jul. 2012 (UTC) Nochmals für Blade ;) Noch ein bild für dich ;) Schwalbi was geht junger Pascal Kargl (Diskussion) 09:28, 3. Aug. 2012 (UTC) ich entschuldig mich hier auch nochmal sorry kommt nicht wieder vor sorry:) 14:47, 4. Aug. 2012 (UTC) AW: Away... Also, ich wollt eigentlich nichts... Ich fand es bloß sehr seltsam, dass keiner geschrieben hat... Ist schon in Ordnung ;) Deine Rose Bilder Hallo, Erst einmal möchte ich dich bitten in Zukunft nicht so ausfallend zu werden. Zu deiner Frage: Ich habe die Bilder von den Diskussionsseiten entfernt, weil wir der Meinung sind, dass es in letzter Zeit Überhand genommen hat mit den vielen Bildern und diese auf den Diskussionsseiten überflüssig sind. Bei vielen Bildern ist eine Diskussionsseite sogar der einzige Verwendungsort, was die Bilder für das Wiki somit überflüssig macht. Bilder die man geschenkt bekommt, können (und werden ja oftmals) auf das Profil gestellt werden. - 10:07, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Außerdem wurden die Bilder nicht gelöscht sondern lediglich von den Seiten entfernt. Es steht dir also immernoch frei sie auf dein Profil zu stellen. - 10:13, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Schau dir doch einfach deine Versionsgeschichte an und kopier dir die Dateien. - 10:22, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Blade, Sorry, ich...ich weis nicht was ich tun soll! ;( ;( ich trau mich nicht, mit meinen Eltern zu reden! Sie werden mich nie wieder chatten lassen!!! ;( ;( ich hasse mein leben, ich wünschte ich hätte mich nie im Wiki angemeldet und das ich euch nie kennengelernt habe! ;( ich kann euch nicht vergessen, ich hab euch alle so gerne ;( was soll ich tun? LG, deine Sie wollen einfach nicht, das ich etwas mit euch zu tun habe... Keine Ahnung, irgendwann schon. Aber dann müsste ich sie wieder belügen...Biene (Diskussion) 19:43, 20. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Naja, ist jetzt auch egal. Das heißt dann wohl...ich muss euch lebe wohl sagen ;( Also leb wohl Blade, ich werde dich und auch die anderen nie vergessen! LG, deine Kommen und Gehen Hey Blade :) Sorry, das ich schlechte nachrichten überbringen muss. Nach der Geschichte mit Biene willst du es vermutlich nicht hören, oder es ist dir egal, aber ich habe vor mir von Wikia zu distanzieren - ich bin einfach unzufrieden und fühle mich immer bedrängter. Schlichtweg, ich bin unglücklich. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. Im Chat werden wir uns wohl nicht mehr sehen, aber ich bin noch auf meiner Diski zu erreichen, falls du was brauchst okay? Irgendwann, werde ich dann gehen und nicht mehr kommen. Aber euch alle vergessen, das werde ich nie. Aber ihr solltet mch auch irgendwann vergessen. Für immer, Wolf Merry Christmas Hy Blade Frohe weihnachten kommt mir ein wenig komisch vor die nachricht dir zu senden nachem was da oben drüber steht. Trotzdem Frohe Weihnachten hoffentlich sehe ich dich bald wieder im Chat ist echt lage her GLG 18:27, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday! Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Gebutstag!!! <33333333333333333333333 Und Frohe Weihnachten! ♥ GLG 12:44, 26. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Ich melde mich mal... Hey Blade, wg dir so? Ich hab jetzt mal Zeit und wollte mich bei dir melden. Ich war heute kurz im RPG Chat :) es war zwar nur kurz, aber Gewitter und Sonnenblitz waren da und es hat Spaß gemacht. Es war schön, mal wieder on zu kommen und ich wollte sagen, dass ich euch alle vermisse und versuche, bald wieder on zu kommen. HDGDL, LG, deine Oh ich freu mich echt für dich und Ley *knuddle* oh das mit Bunt tut mir leid :( . HDGDL, deine PS: das mit waschbärfresse war sooo lustig das vergesse ich nie! Kein Ding :3. Ich hab dich auch ganz doll lieb! Bist du jetzt etwa auch auf DevianArt? :D ja also wir Griechen feiern einen Monat später Ostern. Wie war es bei dir? LG, deine chat kannst du mal on kommen? 22:06, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) hallo warum stehe ich auf deiner freundesliste?sprenkelfeuer Ich habe im Wiki bearbeitet. Was willst du besprechen? 16:55, 2. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hallo Blade! Ich hab vergessen dich was zu fragen, also wenn es dir nichts ausmacht xD. Damit ich mich etwas besser fühle xD. Könntest du dich vielleicht hier anmelden? http://www.warriorcats.de/ also du musst das nicht, wenn du nicht willst, ist ja nur ein Vorschlag. HDGDL, deine Aww danke ♥ du bist der beste <3. Ich freu mich so, ich hab dir da auch schon ne Nachricht geschickt und dich zu meinen Freunden hinzugefügt (; xD HDGDL, deine Hey bin mal wieder hier Hey Blad ich bin endlich mal wieder da hoffe du kennst mich noch hab dich echt vermisst. Wie gehts dir den? Vielleicht treffen wir uns bald wieder im Chat Liebe Grüße Fleckchen You,yes you! Remember me? Yeah,ya do! Dürfte ich vielleicht deinen Steam-Namen haben? Weil ich würde dich gern (via Steam) als Freund registrieren. ~Grüße,Chaos. DieChaos (Diskussion) 11:52, 22. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Abernennung bzw. Beendigung der Probezeit Hallo TwoBlade, ich möchte dir hiermit mitteilen, dass ich dir nachdem Krähenstern wieder da ist nun den Chatmod-Titel aberkenne. Du bist allerdings teilweise ein guter Chatmod, weil du recht schnell Streits klärst und dich für benachteiligte User einsetzt. Allerdings reicht dein Blick manchmal nicht weit genug, um dich mit den Usern oder der Situation hinter dem Streit zu beschäftigen und dann User die nur eine Teilschuld tragen zu schnell zu verwarnen. Dann würde ich es vorziehen, wenn du dir einen Überblick über die Situation verschaffst und dir beide/mehrere Seiten anhörst, wie es wirklich abgelaufen ist. Danach kannst du immer noch entscheiden, ob du verwarnst oder nicht. Das bringt im Nachhinein nur Streits auf, da sich die Verwarnten zu schnell benachteiligt fühlen. (siehe Feruerstern, Flammpfote und Blood) Dass du zu schnell verwarnst, weißt du auch, wenn - ich wiederhole mich - ich es begrüße, dass du Usern hilfst. Das ist eine gute Eigenschaft. Die kannst du definitiv verbessern. LG 18:34, 7. Apr. 2015 (UTC) TADAAAAAAlllalalalalalalalalaalallalalalal Hier ist dein Bildchen c: I hope you like it ^-^ (DAS BILD IST AUF DEM PROFIL!) Bye bye :D 20:42, 2. Jun. 2015 (UTC)